In your arms
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Sam gets a little action. Wink wink. R&R pleaseWarningsWell i did say wink wink...if thats not enough, then i have three little letters for u...XXX. GET IT NOW?


_**Don't Own Sam, Kayla is mine, or her own. I dedicated this to one of my besties. Have fun reading!**_

**In your arms**

**S**he looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

Her cropped black hair shimmered and whipped gently around her face in the slight breeze and her intense blue eyes regarded him with a deep sadness.

Oh how he wished to take her pain away…

"Kayla, I'm so sorry…" Sam said gently, stepping toward her, his pulse quickening.

"Sam…" she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

He leaned forward and brushed the glistening bead of salty sadness away with a gentle touch.

"He was your brother and I know it hurt you to do it, but it had to be done! He was going to_ kill_ you!"

More silver tears fell. She let out a sob and began to tremble.

"It doesn't matter! His _blood_ is on my hands! He meant well Sam! He knew what we'd…what I'd become. He was just trying to save me." She said, drawing in a shaky breath.

Sam cupped her face in his hands.

"I won't let that happen to you Kayla, I swear," he promised.

"How can you promise me something like that? You can't!"

Kayla reached out, gripped the front of his denim jacket and pulled herself into his warmth. Sam wrapped strong arms around her trembling body and kissed her head, which rested on his chest.

She looked up at him, her eyes sorrowful.

He wanted to take her pain away, to make it all better.

Sam leant down and brushed her lips softly with his.

She sobbed. "Sam, don't do this because you feel sorry for me…" she said.

"Can I do it because I love you?" he inquired, peering at her with sincere sea-green eyes.

He didn't wait for her answer. He didn't need to; he eyes said enough.

He kissed her again, this time, with more passion.

"Sammy…"

"Shhh…"

He bit her lip and ran his fingers through her hair as she pushed his denim jacket of his shoulders and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a tanned and muscled body.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned as he kissed her neck and ear while lifting off her shirt to reveal a rich purple bra.

Sam pushed her up against a nearby tree and ran rough, textured hands over her stomach and chest, and then holding her breasts as she ground her hips into his.

"Oh god…" she gasped as his hands reached behind her back to fiddle with the clasp on her bra, finally unhooking the catch after several moments of frustration.

They continued to kiss as Sam pushed the silky straps off her shoulders.

The bra fell onto the grass, and lay forgotten as the passion frenzied couple continued their escapade in the moonlit clearing.

To Psychics, entwined, bound together as one, the way it should be.

Kayla ran her nails gently across Sam's stomach and side, receiving a shiver of pleasure in return.

As he ground Kayla's hips harder, she could feel the stiffness through his jeans and her own.

He bit her ear and she gave a soft cry, giving a pleasurable shudder as he gently ran his fingers across the nape of her neck.

"S-sam…oh Jesus Sam…" She moaned huskily, clutching his firm ass in her hands.

He looked into her eyes, his own sparkling, though somewhat glazed and out of focus.

"I could say the sa—oh god…"He breathed.

Kayla had removed her hands from his taut butt and now gently grabbed his hard-on.

He tipped his shaggy head back, bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

She gripped tighter, eliciting a gasp from him.

She let go and he composed himself, before reaching out to hold her breasts and squeeze them gently.

"Oh fuck…" she moaned, breathing irregularly.

She pushed herself of the tree, and Sam fell, landing on his back, his shaggy hair splayed out.

Kayla straddled his hips and held his strong jaw while she kissed his full lips.

Slowly she moved down, kissing his neck, chest and abdomen.

Again, she came level to him and with a vixen like smile, fiddled with the button and zip of his jeans; then she pulled them off whilst kissing him gently, but with passion.

As his hand ran gently down her stomach to do the same, a shiver crept up her spine.

Sam disposed of her jeans with some degree of difficulty and she now sat, breathing heavily, in naught but a pair of purple panties that matched her long forgotten bra.

She hung over slightly, her hair obscuring her face. Sam smiled.

"You're so beautiful Kayla," he commented, stroking her cheeks gently.

He sat up and caught her lips with his. She deepened the kiss and continued to tease him, running a finger gently, just below his pant line.

He reached around, held her ass and pushed her down, allowing her to feel his hardness.

"Mmmmm…Sammmmmmmmmmm…" She moaned throatily, finally gripping the edge of Sam's boxer's, revealing ten inches of pure, unabashed pleasure.

"Holy fuck! No wonder you can't think with both heads at once!"

Sam chuckled and using his skills, expertly flipped her, so that he was now on top.

"Ooh, you _are _strong aren't you, Mr. Winchester?" She commented with a cheeky grin.

Sam returned the smile and slowly removed her panties.

"Jeez, I think I'll need a mop," Kayla laughed, indicating her obvious wetness.

Sam held her hips to help guide him as he slid into her, slowly and carefully.

"Oh…" her lips parted slightly and her eyes closed as he started to ride her.

Slowly, at first, and gently, he slid in and out of her, savoring the pleasure, and then, as she gripped his back he sped up, the muscles rippling under her hands s he did so.

Harder he went, and quicker, breathing raggedly and speeding up further when Kayla's body began to tremble.

The pressure built up and eventually, exploded.

Kayla let out a wild cry as an erupting orgasm swept through her body, with only the moon and stars, and a gasping Sam Winchester, to witness it…

"Dearly beloved…we are gathered he today, with the lord as our witness to join this man and woman in holy matrimony," the priest spoke. Sam shifted on his feed eagerly, silently urging the priest to continue.

"Do you, Samuel Winchester, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kayla Smith, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

Kayla nodded, smiling through tears of joy. "I do,"

The priest smiled.

"I now pronounce you man, and wife," he looked at Sam with a nod. "You may now kiss the bride,"

Sam bent low and cupped Kayla's face in his hand, kissing her passionately, so sealing their eternal love…

THE END

_**Hoped you liked that…it ended up a bit soppy, but for the most part, its was pretty much hardcore. please review!**  
_


End file.
